Choices At Dalton
by VanillaBlue14
Summary: Kurt took a big step by coming to Dalton. Of course he still crazy with Blaine. But will that change with someone new along the way? Blaine/Kurt/Jared. A love story for Kurt.
1. Kurt met dalton

**Well this is my first fanfic ever so review please :D and i'm sorry if my english are terrible. Not sure if i'm going to continue this story though depends on the review.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own glee. If i am then every episode will be all about klaine.**

Blaine POV

Blaine woke up this morning feeling good, anxious, yet scared at the same time. Kurt was coming to Dalton Academy and he can't wait to see the boy. He was kind of feeling guilty because a tiny part of him was glad that kurt transfers. It means he can see the boy everyday now without the 2 hours drive to Lima. He knew how terrible it is for kurt to suffer through high school bullying just because he's gay. Truth be told, seeing kurt really reminded him when he was at his old school. Kurt was fragile, lonely, and mostly just hurt. Blaine just can not wait to introduce Kurt to Dalton Academy. A place full of acceptance and sympathy.

"Blaine! I see you up early today." said Wes, as he ran to blaine at breakfast.

"Sure he is Wes, isn't that Kurt kid transfer today?" David sat down next to Blaine.

Oh by the way, Wes and David are Blaine's closest friends in Dalton. And yes the have met Kurt when he was spying the warblers.

"Guys, this is a really huge step for Kurt. Just promise me you'll try to make him feel comfortable?" asked Blaine.

"Ouch Blaine, you of all people should now how welcoming we are to new kids!" said David acting hurt.

"Surprising people by lifting them up and throw them to the pool is not really what i consider welcoming David." Blaine still remembered his first night at Dalton.

"Yeah sure whatever, but you gotta admit that action is our first step of becoming friends"

Blaine agreed with this.

"Anyway about Kurt, do you think he'll go board with us?" asked Wes as he ate his croissant.

"Yeah he is, i asked Mr. Heall about it and he said Kurt is going board with us."

And then His cellphone rang. Teenage dream ringtone for kurt.

_"Hello blaine?"_

_ "hey kurt! Where are you? You here yet?"_

_ "Yeah i'm at the parking lot, could you maybe come and lend me a hand?"_

_ "Sure, be there right now"_

At once Blaine, Wes and David headed to the parking lot. He can see Kurt from distance, because of his non uniform clothes. Blaine always wondering how huge kurt's closet is. Really, the boy have the most craziest outfit blaine has ever seen in his entire life. And it always amazed him how Kurt can wear his crazy outfit without actually looking crazy. Like example today he was wearing a black skinny jeans with a long form fitting red sweater. Blaine will look all sorts of crazy in those outfit.

"Hey" Blaine tapped kurt's shoulder

"Hey, thanks for coming. I just need help carrying all my stuff. And plus i dont know where my room is going to be." Said kurt smiling.

"Lucky for you, your room will be at the same house as Wes David and I. In fact your room is just a few doors from mine." He picked up some of Kurt baggage.

Maybe Blaine was just hallucinating but he could have swore he saw kurt blushing for a few seconds. But that moment is just disappeared when kurt yells

"No no no no no no David! Those are my bags of clothes you're carrying."

"Relax Kurt i'm pretty sure david wont do any damage to your clothes. And besides why do you need so much of them? You do realize that we wear uniform, right?" Blaine jokes.

"I know Blaine, and that is the flaw of Dalton itself. People should be allowed to express themselves and wear what they want because everyday is an opportunity for fashion"

Blaine just laughed. He liked the way Kurt talks about fashion eagerly. It was Kurt's thing and Kurt have this fiery look everytime he talks about it. As he and Kurt made their way to room number 328, he just cant wait to help Kurt with settling in and showing him around Dalton and inroducing him to everyone especially the Warblers.

"Here we are room 328" Said Wes.

"Hey! You must be Kurt. I'm Jeff i'm your new roomate." Said the blonde kid who opens the door.

"Hello" said Kurt slightly shy. He was wondering does this Jeff guy know that he's gay.

"Cool! You got Jeff as your roomate, he is one of the warblers too you know."

Blaine was glad Kurt got Jeff as his roomate, well mostly because he knew Jeff is a good guy and this will make Blaine's job to keep an eye of kurt a lot easier. And it's also reassuring to know that Jeff is very much straight.

"Well that's all of your stuff Kurt, do you need help unpacking too?" asked Wes.

"No it's okay thank you, i can do the rest by myself. Dont you all have classes?" Kurt raising his eyebrow.

"You're right i better be going if i don't wanna be late for Mr. Bolt's class. Catch you later roomie" Jeff grinned.

After the others have left and Blaine decided to stay. He wanted a moment alone with kurt. He knew this is a hard time for kurt and he just wanted to make sure that kurt is okay.

"Dont you have class this morning Blaine?" asked kurt as he started to open a few boxes.

Blaine smiled and he said

"It's okay i can manage to skip 1 or 2 times. I'm sure my math teacher does'nt mind"

Kurt looked away from Blaine. He dont know what to say yet he feel this burden on his chest waiting to get out.

"Kurt, how are you feeling? You okay?" asked blaine as he sat down next to kurt.

"I'm fine, I'm just scared you know? New kid sickness i guess." Kurt tried to laugh

Blaine put his arm around Kurt and press his chin above kurt's head. And he whispers

"It's going to be fine. I promise you, things are going to be better. You will be safe now i can guarantee you. You have me, Wes, David, Jeff and of course the rest of the warblers you have not meet yet and we will help you feel comfortable and secure here."

_You have me_

Kurt dont know what to say. After all this time he felt alone it's just unbelievably comforting to have someone telling you it's going to be fine. Sure his dad always tell him so but it's just different hearing it from a friend.

"Thank you, that means a lot." Kurt's voice was a little shaky but he was not going to cry in front of Blaine again.

Blaine smiled. He know what a strong boy kurt is and he admired kurt for it. He just knew that he was going to do whatever it takes for kurt's safety. His arm tighten around kurt's body a little bit before finally letting the other boy go.

"Now, since i am missing a class today, i suggest we better make the most out of it. First things first we need to figure out how to fit all of your clothes to the tiny dalton closet. Even if it means having to move or even throw some of Jeff's stuffs."

Kurt laughed.

After helping kurt, Blaine had to go to his second class. As he left kurt in his room still unpacking, Blaine was wondering if Kurt was sure he made the best decision. He could still see the track of tears on kurt's face. It was heartbreaking seeing how sad kurt about leaving his father, his stepmom and most importantly his McKinley high school glee club. But Blaine knew he just couldnt stand the thought if kurt stayed at McKinley with Karofsky around. He was still imagining these possibilty his phone vibrates in the middle of the class. It's a text message from Wes who sat next to David. They both grinned

"_hey how's the cute spy settling in? –wes"_

"_He was okay. Still bit sad though i could see it in his eyes –B"_

"_yeah i'm sure his eyes was not the one you've been checking out this morning -D"_

"_what's that suppose to mean?" _Blaine was giving david a glare.

"_nothing, listen you told me that you want kurt to join the warblers right? –wes"_

"_yeah sure, you think you can get him in?"_

"_yeah i'm sure but gonna talk to thad first though"_

"_okay, just let me know" _

Blaine knew actually that Thad was not going to be a trouble since he practically adores Blaine. And he was sure that the rest of the warblers wouldnt mind. Kurt with his unique voice will be a an excellent addition to the warblers. Suddenly the thought of kurt being in the warblers was making him smile. And the could not resist the will to text kurt

"_Hey you done unpacking? Come have lunch later with me __"_

"Kurt this is Flint, he is the beatbox of the warblers"

"Hello" kurt shook Flint's hand

Blaine was introducing Kurt to all of his friends, especially the warblers. He wanted to make sure that kurt is feeling comfortable.

"Hey kurt nice to meet you, come sit down with us" Flint smiled.

Kurt was surprised how welcoming the kids of dalton are. They've been nice to him, pointing him direction, always smiling and he have not even started school yet. He sat with them at the caffetaria and it was also surprising to him how many choices of food there was. At the end of the lunch Wes David and Thad told him that he was welcomed to join the warblers. He remembered looking at Blaine and Blaine was just smiling widely at him.

After lunch Kurt decided to go back to his room. He refused Blaine offers to walk with him. He insisted to find his own way. Kurt noticed that Dalton is big. Like really really big. He walked through the hall where Blaine held his hand and they ran together. He was smiling. It seemed like such a long time ago when he first met Blaine, and now he's here. As the student of dalton academy itself.

David POV

David Sullivan was a senior member of Dalton academy. He was part of the warblers with his 2 bestfriends, Wes hughes and Blaine Anderson. Although a lot of people consider him as silly, not many people knew that David was a good advice giver and always have an accurate judgement when it comes to people. That is why when he first saw Kurt Hummel he did not see a spy or a sly competition. He could saw that Kurt was hurt. Even though at that time he did not know why, he told Blaine and Wes to go easy on him. Of course they understand, especially Blaine after he knew that Kurt was being bullied in his high school. He still laughed when he remembered kurt's question

"_Are you guys all gay?"_

He still remembered every single part of those conversation. And after Blaine asked for a moment alone with kurt all he could say to wes was

"That kid got hurt, badly. You could see the look in his eyes"

"I know, in fact he looked a lot like Blaine when he first came." Wes gave a symphatetic smile.

Okay David know at that time he was supposed to be symphatetic and all that stuff but he just could not help but noticing how kurt looked at blaine.

"Yeah, but did you see the way he looks at Blaine? Damn, i almost thought he saw the sun and the moon in Blaine's eyes." David jokes

Wes laughed. He knew Wes noticed that too. After a while, Blaine was back from his 'moment alone with Kurt'.

"Hey how's kurt?" asked Wes when Blaine arrived.

"Bad guys. He was in tears, i told him to stay strong and confront the bully". David could see the look in Blaine's eyes are genuine. How he really felt bad for kurt. But David could not help but see a tiny bit of something else in Blaine's eyes other than sympathy.

But before he could figured out what that is the bell rang and it's time for another math class which he hated of course.

The next few days was a bit blurry to David. He couldnt know whether it was because of all the test Dalton gave or just the fact that Blaine was so busy thinking about kurt. All Blaine does is meeting kurt at lima, then texting kurt, then telling Wes and him about meeting and texting Kurt. At that time he knew what was it that he saw in Blaine eyes when they talked to Kurt. It was a crush. A big deep genuine crush that you dont normally see in someone's eye after a few meeting. But he knew even Blaine have not realize his feeling for Kurt. And he was not going to ruin this for him. He'll let Blaine figured it out by himself. After all what's love without a little haze of confusion?

His day dreaming was ruined by someone throwing a piece of paper to his head

"_Are you thinking? Cause if you are i've got to go to take my camera–W"_

David looked at Wes who now grinned widely and giving him a i'm-not-that-dumb glare.

Kurt POV

Kurt decided before he goes back to his room that he was going to take a little walk outside. When he walked he thought about a few stuff. Like his dad, Carole, Finn, Mercedes and the rest of the glee club. Hell he even thought about Su Sylvester and how nice she was about the bullying problem when suddenly

BUMMMM

Kurt now lying on the ground. He just got hit in the head by a soccer ball. Wow he felt a bit dizzy now. Kurt was still lying when a boy come and check on him

"i'm sorry are you okay?" He held his laugh

"I'm fine. Better if you stop laughing though, it's still your fault" Kurt answered bitterly

"I know i'm sorry, but you gotta admit what are the chances of a ball falling to someone's head from that distance" He help Kurt up and still holding back his laughter.

Kurt shruggs. He still frowned. He was wearing an Alexander McQueen sweater and it is not suppose touched the ground.

"Look i'm sorry, let me make it up to you, lunch on me? I'm Jared by the way" The boy smiled apologetically.

"It's fine, i just had lunch anyway" Kurt finally can look at the boy properly. And WOW he is CUTE! He cant resist the boy smile and he thought to himself 'Sweet dolce! If all the soccer player is this cute i'm fine having a few bumps in my head"

The boy laughed and said "Still i'll make it up to you later. You're new i assume?"

"Yes, Yes i am. Kurt." Kurt said and shook the boy's hand. He still admiring the boy. The good looks, the dimples, those shorts... wow let's not go there.

"Well kurt it's obvius that you did not know that when Jared Miles did something wrong he usually makes up for it. How can i make it up to you?" Jared gave a flirty smile that made kurt heart stopped for a few nanoseconds.

Jared can see kurt spaced out but still smiling and he finaly said

"Hey you still here? Or you just that stunned by me?" Jared raising his eyebrow and giving kurt a grin. Kurt finally snapped out of it and said

"Wow you got a lot of confidence to the boy you just physically hurt." Kurt gave his flirtatious smile.

"I know it's part of my charm. See you tomorrow at lunch!" Jared was running back to the soccer practice and did not even bother waiting for kurt's answer.

_**Well that's it the first chapter. Please tell me what you think about this. **___


	2. First day

**After re-reading the first chapter i realized it kinda suck. So i hope the second chapter will be better and please tell me what you think. :D**

Kurt POV

Kurt was nervous. So nervous that he needed half hour entirely to decided which socks for his first official day at Dalton. He finally headed down to the caffetaria to had breakfast (and hopefully some 'courage' from Blaine). The last thing that Blaine said to Kurt before going to his class was "Relax you'll be fine, if anything goes wrong just text me" which calm Kurt a little bit but still not enough. He (succesfully) found his way to the first class which was French. He went inside the class and the teacher spoke

"Bonjour, vous êtes le nouvel étudiant je suppose? "

(Hello you're the new student i assume?)

"Oui, je suis. Mon nom est Kurt Hummel"

(Yes i am. My name is Kurt Hummel.)

"parle couramment le français que je vois? Nous sommes très chanceux de vous avoir ici"

(fluent in french i see? We are very lucky to have you here)

Kurt mouthed thank you as he made his way to the only empty seat. Surprisingly a familiar face was sitting right next to him.

"Kurt?"

"Jared? What are you doing here?"

"Well consider i've been in this class for the whole year, shouldnt i be the one who asked that question?" Jared giggled

Kurt chatted for a bit with Jared. Surprisingly, having Jared sat next to him was really comforting. Jared was nice to him. They sat in the second row from the back of the classroom so the teacher did not noticed that the whole time that Kurt was so busy laughing at Jared's little jokes. Kurt realized that Jared was one of the popular kid, he was like the class clown or something. He also introduced Kurt to some of his friends. There was Max ; who also played soccer with Jared and from what Kurt can tell he was the closest with Jared ; there was Gayle ; a blonde tan kid who somehow kinda reminded Kurt of Sam ; And Ryan ; The most sophisticated of them all (Kurt's first thought). There was something about Jared. The way people looking and noticing him. Even though he sat in the back row, sometimes people just looked at him expecting like some sort of jokes or comment.

After the class ended (and Kurt doesnt even remember talking about this) Jared walked Kurt to his next class which was chemistry. They talked a lot. Kurt really found himself relax and he felt easy to be around Jared. When they walked Kurt laughed at his jokes then

"I really like your laugh. It's cute and super adorable" Jared stared at Kurt

Kurt blushed. No one ever really complimented about his laugh.

"Why thank you mister, and thank you for walking me to class" Kurt stopped in front of his class

"My pleasure Mister Hummel, you know i can't bear the feeling of guilt if someone report that you got lost and never show up again"

"Please, i'm pretty sure i'm capable of finding my own way." Jared gave his 'yeah-right' looks. "Anyway i have chemistry now so you better go" Kurt pushed Jared's shoulder playfully.

"Sure you do" Jared winked "See you at lunch Kurt"

Of course! Kurt almost forgot about Jared's promise yesterday for lunch. Oh well, just one more thing for wanting chemistry to end sooner.

Blaine POV

Blaine was worried. His mind was floating around Dalton wondering about Kurt. This was Kurt's first day after all, but since until now Kurt had not text him yet so Blaine assumed that the boy was having a great first class. At the second class, Blaine couldnt resist the urge to text Kurt

_"Hey how's class? –B" _

_ "Great. Found a new friend i think :D -K"_

_ "Who is it? Is he a warbler? –B" _

_ "i dont think so, tell you later after chemistry-K"_

_ "okay, see you at lunch –B"_

After his short texts with Kurt, Blaine was thinking. 'Who is this boy? Do i know him?' which the answer is probably no, because Blaine is a year older than Kurt and he did not know many sophomore kid outside warblers. Well all Blaine can do right now is wait and pray so that lunch time will arrived sooner.

Kurt POV

Lunch time, finally! Kurt was happily made his way to the caffetaria hoping to meet Jared soon. Also he could not wait to tell Blaine about his new friend. At the caffetaria He immediately spotted Blaine sitting next to Wes. When he made his way to Blaine's table a familiar face stopped him.

"Hey, how about that lunch we talked earlier?" Jared casually put his arm on Kurt's shoulder

A bit surprised but then Kurt said "Sure let's go get some"

At lunch Kurt decided to grab some healthy salad, without the dressing of course, and a juice for the drink. Jared commented "Salad, really? That's not real food you know". Which he probably regretted cause he had to spend the next few minutes hearing Kurt's explanation about salad.

"Okay okay, i get it Salad is great, delicious, and healthy. All hail Kurt the Salad king. Now where do you wanna sit?" Jared said holding a smile.

"Can we sit there?" Kurt pointed a direction "i kinda promised to meet Blaine"

Jared was surprised "Wait you know Blaine? As in Blaine 'the warblers' Blaine?"

"Yes he was my friend. He was actually the one who's been helping me to move to Dalton. Why are you seem suprised?" Kurt evaded a few upper classmen who seems to be having a game of chase.

"Well if you know Blaine then you shouldn't be as nervous as you are this morning" Kurt blushed "You know he's like the most popular guy in school right?"

"Really? Well i knew him because he was helping me with some problems at my old school. Are you friends with Blaine?"

"Well no, not really. I mean i'm friends with David cause we're in the soccer team together. But i never really crossed paths with Blaine you know?"

"I see, well then now it's my turn to introduce you to some of my friend" Kurt grinned playfully. Then he took a seat next to Blaine and introduced them. He also introduced Jared to Wes and surprisingly Wes said "Hey Jared right? Good game last Thursday man".

His lunch went great. Jared blended in quickly with the others. And when David join them, well it's getting harder to eat cause Jared and David made a surprisingly funny duo pair. After the bell rang Kurt stood up and said he was going to the next class. Then Jared said that he walked him there. They talked and laughed together. Jared was one of those people you just couldn't resist. When they arrived at Kurt's next class, Jared said

"Well this was fun, does this count as Lunch date?" Jared said teasingly

"ha ha you wish mister" (even though Kurt blushed a bit) "thanks again for paying"

"Sure, see you later Kurt" Jared winked

Kurt's heart skipped a beat. Does that counted a flirting? Wait, he didn't even know for sure if Jared is gay. Wait (again), why did he even cared?

Blaine POV (after the bell rang)

After Kurt and Jared left, Blaine felt an unease feeling at the botton of his stomach. Jared was a good guy, he could tell that it's just there's something. He decided to talked to David about it.

"So how well do you know Jared?" He whispered to David who sat next to him at latin class.

"Not well, i mean i know he's a great soccer player, hilarious guy, oh and he's gay but other than that? Not much." David answered "now now why is this sudden question? Something to do with the fact that he's friend with Kurt?"

"Shut it David, just curiosity and after all Kurt is my friend so it's my job to know about his friend."

"But you never asked me who i hang out with!" David grabbed his chest signaling the feeling hurt

Blaine hit David on the head and mouthed 'i dont give a damn'. Now he kinda busy thinking if Kurt know that Jared was gay.

"whatever Blaine" David rubbed the spot that Blaine hitted "But maybe you should now that Jared does have a little bit of reputation"

"what do you mean reputation? What is it?"

**So i decided to make a short chapter cause i really did not have time. Read and review please :D**


	3. Reputation

**Third Chapter! In this chapter there's more story about other character and Wes will be getting some spotlight time**

Blaine POV

"what do you mean reputation? What is it?"

"Well as you can see Jared was pretty good looking and thats coming from a straight guy like me, so..."

"Spit it out Dave" Blaine said impatiently

"Jared is known as a heartbreaker." Blaine's jaw dropped in disbelief. "And not in a teasing way like Jeff, but as in real heartbreaker. He's like the gay casanova or something"

Blaine was shocked. Okay, he could saw that Jared was handsome and attractive in some way but really? A heartbreaker? If guys at Dalton (and David for that matter) could say that then Jared must be the real deal.

SCENE

Wes POV

Wes was an upperclassmen at Dalton Academy. He was considered one of the brightest one. His dad was the owner of one of the biggest Technology company which automatically made him filthy rich and next for the throne. But somehow even with the money and fortune, Wesley Hughes grew up to a 'modest young man' as his mother might say, He was not one of rich teenagers who just party all the time and got drunk. He knew that life means so much more than just booze and boobs. He knew that life was about things that are precious for you. And right now for Wes Hughes things that are precious for him are his family, Vienna (his girlfriend) and David and Blaine, His two bestfriend who had been there for him at rough times. Sometimes He, David, and Blaine were pretty sure they knew each other better than the other person knew about themselves. If that even makes sense. And somehow the three of them always got each others back, from the beginning until now, no matter what happened.

For example, when he (temporarily) broke up with Vienna over some stupid misunderstanding. David and Blaine showed up in his room (well, Blaine was his roomate) and they watched dvds and played games. They didnt pushed him to tell the story but they simply wait until Wes was ready to tell. Or that time when David had to deal with the news of his parents splitting up. For days David was angry and the only thing that helped him was the presence of Blaine and Wes. At that time he knew that no matter what happens they got each others back like no man business. So when Blaine suddenly met someone of course he was thrilled. He always knew Blaine never had a boyfriend. But it turns out that things would not be so easy for Blaine. Blaine told him that Kurt was bullied in his school just like he was before Dalton. This brings up a different side of Blaine. The side that wanted to protect Kurt, the side that whenever Kurt calls him he'll be there. And that amazed Wes. The side of Blaine just for Kurt. Like, he didnt even know if he was that way to Vienna and they've been together for almost 8 months now. But Blaine who knew Kurt just for a few days would drive out to Mckinley because Kurt needed help. After that he thought that Blaine and Kurt should be together, no matter how long it takes and that David and him will always be there to help the process.

Wes was snapped out of his daydreaming when David poked him and said that he wanted to tell him something.

"So what you think about Jared?" Wes could saw that David was trying to act casually.

"Funny dude, seems nice. Why? If this is about him being gay well then i know David. Kind of obvius."

David squinted "how could you know? I didnt until Jerry told me. Anyways back to the point, do you remember what i told you when we first became friends with Blaine?"

Now was Wes turn to squinted. 'Which one?' he wonders. When David told him that Blaine looked like the hobbit on some movies they saw? Wait that couldnt be it because David seems serious now. He tried to remember was it when David told him Blaine was sick, or when David told him Blaine have a 'serious mad vocal', or when David told him that he hope Blaine wouldnt fall for that casanova boy in his soccer team...

"Wait, dont tell me casanova boy is..."

"Jared? Yeah." David cutted in befor Wes could finish. "I'm a bit concerned Wes"

"A bit? Why didnt you told me this at lunch! Oh my god what if Kurt fell for Jared?" Wes blurted out

Wes was worried. Beside the fact that he did want Kurt and Blaine to be together, He heard of Jared's reputation. There's always a new gossip at dalton about Jared and another gay guy and how Jared cheated, or dumped him, or do some other stuff. He didnt realized it at lunch because Jared was a common name. But now none of that matter because Kurt, who was vulnerable and lonely, became friends with Jared.

"But no one said anything about Jared likes Kurt right? Maybe they are just French class buddies" Wes said

"Well no but dont you see the way Jared looked at Kurt?"

David was right. There was something different about the way Jared looked at Kurt. It was not a-pure-platonic look like he and Kurt shared

"But it's still not as sweet and sickening as the way Blaine always looked at Kurt"

Wes had a point. Sometimes when Blaine looked at Kurt all they both wanted to do is shake him until he confess his undying love for Kurt. Or just asked him out, that would be good too. But what if when Blaine was too busy being a friend and a mentor for him, Kurt find someone else? Or worse, what if that someone else was Jared Miles?

Now that was a scary thought

**So this is just a short chapter about Wes POV. And now we know that Wes was definitely a klaine shipper :D. I'm sorry for the long update cause i even thought i'm not going to continue this story. Please please review or else i'm just gonna assume no one read this.**


End file.
